Isabella and the Mystery of Troop 45127
by Isa-Lightwood
Summary: Foreign Fireside Girls come to Danville to raise money, and they're turning the whole Tri-state area upside down—literally! But will they raise enough money on time? And why do they seem so angry at Isabella?
1. We meet Troop 45127

**Isabella and the mystery of Fireside Girls troop 45127**

**Summary:** Foreign Fireside Girls come to Danville to raise money, and they're turning the whole Tri-state area upside down—literally! They're pretty, smart, determined, and cunning. In all that, someone might be a bit jealous…  
>Meanwhile, Doofenshmirtz wonders where Perry is because he hasn't shown up in a week.<p>

**Romantic Pairings:** Phineas/Isabella Katie/Django (Someone got me _really_ into Katie/Django somehow) Ferb/Gretchen Baljeet/Ginger

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Phineas and Ferb this story would be a real episode and Katie/Django and Baljeet/Ginger would not just be in my _imagination_.

* * *

><p>"Hmmm, if only there was some charity that made delicious pastries and donated the money to charity." Phineas thought. "Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today!" he paused. "Hey, where's Perry?"<p>

Ferb heard a girl say, "Ava, we can't _eat_ the cupcakes, no matter _how_ good you say they are…"

"`Kay, Maddie, I'm letting _go _of the box,"

Ferb tapped Phineas' shoulder and Phineas turned around.

"CUPCAKES FOR SALE! Get yer' Fireside Girl cupcakes right `ere!"

Phineas turned around to see seven girls in the familiar Fireside Girls uniform; all of them were the same height, had brown eyes, wide smiles, and shoulder-length, center-parted brunette hair.

"The money you pay for these delicious cupcakes gets donated to charity, whoop-pee!"

"You're not the Fireside Girls we usually see

"I'm Madison, aka Maddie. I'm the troop leader of troop 4-5-1-2-7." Her hair was tied in a half-ponytail. She wore white leggings with a paint-splatter design and purple sneakers.

"I'm C-A-I-T-L-I-N, not C-A-I-T-L-Y-N, C-A-I-T-L-Y-N-N, C-A-T-E-L-Y-N, or any variation starting with a _K_."

"I'm H-A-N-N-A-H, not H-A-N-A, H-A-N-N-A, H-A-N-N-N-A-H, or H-A-N-A-H."

They both had straight bangs that fell straight on their foreheads. Caitlin had gray leggings with a cotton candy design and lime green sneakers, while Hannah had brown leggings with a cupcake design and turquoise sneakers.

"I'm Ella; I'm half-Japanese." This girl had a left-side part instead of a middle part, the right side secured by a white barrette. She had sky blue leggings—the design was cartoon pictures of sushi—and brown sneakers.

"Do you like our cupcakes? My favorite is Blueberry Cheesecake. My favorite color is purple, kinda obvious. I have this patch that means that I—Oh, I'm Zoe by the way." She had long bangs parted in the middle. Instead of leggings, Zoe had mismatched knee-high socks: the right one was purple and the left one was orange. Her sneakers were yellow.

"`Sup, I'm Kendall." Kendall was growing out her bangs, so they were twisted out of the way. Her leggings were camouflage and she wore red sneakers.

The last girl eyed them suspiciously before saying her name. "My name's Ava," She had hair that was layered at the bottom; also jeggings—jean-leggings—and pink sneakers.

"Oh, hi there, I'm Phineas Flynn, and this is my brother Ferb Fletcher."

"Nice to meet you," Madison shook Phineas' hand. "We're new here."

"We're kinda working on our cupcake selling patches," Ava stated.

"Here's a list of the flavors." Caitlin handed Phineas and Ferb each a list.

**Fireside Girls troop 45127 Cupcake Flavors  
><strong>**Red Velvet  
>Chocolate Chip<br>Blue Chiffon  
>Lemon Glaze<br>Strawberry Shortcake  
>Marshmallow Surprise<br>Caramel  
>Sugar-free Chocolate<br>Mint  
>Blueberry Cheesecake<br>Coconut Cream  
>Roasted S'more<br>Warm Vanilla  
>Brown Sugar<br>Apple Cinnamon  
>Butter cream<br>Honey **

"We'll help!" Phineas smiled. "I'll buy three boxes of _Roasted_ _S'more_s."

"I'll have some _Caramel_," Ferb pronounced 'caramel' as 'cawr-mel'.

Phineas and Ferb handed Ava some money while Madison gave them the log of cupcakes.

"Thank you _SOOOOO_ much, this means a lot," Hannah cooed. "Cupcakes are way awesome."

"Wat'cha doin'?" Isabella walked in, with Gretchen, Holly, Katie, Millie, Adyson, and Ginger right behind her.

"Where's Baljeet?" Ginger asked eagerly.

"He's sick today," Ferb replied.

"BALJEET! I'm coming to take care of you!" Ginger ran in the direction of Baljeet's house carrying a gigantic first aid kit.

"The Fireside girls and I are working on our cupcake selling patches," Isabella said proudly. "We were wondering if you could help us…?"

Ella's jaw fell open. "It's a real patch," Madison confirmed.

"Sorry, Isabella, we're helping them today," Phineas pointed at troop 45127.

"Uh-huh!"

"Ayyy-men!"

"Yes. Yes they are!"

"Totally!"

"It's our—"

Madison mouthed, "Don't make them mad," and the other girls stopped

Isabella forced a smile. "We don't have your favorite, Roasted S'mores, but you could at least buy—"

"Sorry, we've got no more money," Phineas explained.

"We only had _Oatmeal Excitement_ cupcakes anyway," Adyson eyed troop 45127's flavorful display of cupcakes.

"I'd _hate_ to be rude, but we've gotta go," Madison pushed Kendall and Ava out the gate. "You know, lots `n' lotsa cupcakes to sell."

"We're perfectly capable of selling cupcakes ourselves, no need to worry!" Kendall waved. "You can help _them_ instead."

Caitlin and Hannah followed shortly after them. Ella grabbed the lists from Phineas and Ferb while Zoe struggled to pull the wagon of cupcakes. "BYE!"

Isabella could've sworn she saw Hannah scoff and give her the evil eye.

"Who were those, chief?" Katie questioned.

"I'm not sure," Isabella scratched her chin. "But they're _very_ suspicious."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ****If you still get confused with troop 46231: **  
><span>Adyson<span>—the tall brunette one that had the "most patches earned" record before Candace.  
><span>Gretchen<span>—the girl with the glasses  
><span>Holly<span>—the dark-skinned girl with black hair tied in pigtails  
><span>Katie<span>—the blond girl with pigtails  
><span>Ginger<span>—the girl that looks like Stacy and has a crush on Baljeet  
><span>Millie<span>—the curly-haired girl with freckles

**Troop 45127**  
>Madison<br>Caitlin  
>Hannah<br>Ella  
>Zoe<br>Kendall  
>Ava<p> 


	2. Car Washing and Kendall's family

**Isabella and the Mystery of Fireside Girls Troop 45127**

Special Thanks to all who reviewed!

iCarly4Life 851726 a.k.a. me a.k.a. Cara does _not_ own _Phineas & Ferb,_ _the Fireside Girls _the song"Airplanes"or _Big Time Rush_. But she owns Troop 45127.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated!<br>The day Perry didn't show up!**_

"Perry the platypus is way off-schedule, I wonder what came up." Doofenshmirtz said to himself. "Oh, here's a dust bunny I can tell my evil scheme to! You see, Dustin the dust bunny, my new Inator will get rid of all the rags and towels in the tri-state area so all those kids who want to wash your car to get money can't _possibly_ wash your car! Evil, right? _Yes_, shiver in fear, Dustin the dust bunny!"

* * *

><p><strong>The sidewalk outside Phineas and Ferb's house<strong>

Baljeet, Isabella, Buford, and Django made their way over to the Flynn-Fletcher backyard.

"Good morning!" Baljeet grinned.

"Who are you?" Buford asked troop 45127.

"Fireside Girls Troop 4-5-1-2-7, we're from—"

Ella held out a bowl. "Donations, please?"

"Why would I do dat? None of the other Fireside Girls ask for donations," Buford pointed out.

"Yeah, we work hard for the money," said Isabella. Ava glared at Isabella for a split-second.

"How about Red Velvet cupcakes? Only $4.50 a box," Caitlin offered.

"Now you've got my attention," Buford licked his mouth. "Baljeet, pay the nice girls four dollars and fifty cents."

"But I only have a five dollar bill—"

"That works too! If you pay five dollars, you get …" Zoe rummaged around in her backpack. "A green balloon with ordinary air in it."

"How did you fit a blown-up balloon in your backpack?" Madison interrogated.

"I don't know, just be glad I did it."

"Can I have marshmallow surprise?" asked Django.

"Of course! We're _always_ in stock of that flavor!" Hannah chirped.

"Whatcha' doin'?" Phineas peered over the fence. Isabella felt giddy when Phineas said her line.

"_Trying_ to stay awake," the twins answered.

"I see that you guys have met," Phineas looked at Buford, Isabella, Baljeet, and Django; then troop 45127.

"They sold me these delicious Red Velvet cupcakes! These are way better than Isabella's terrible _Oatmeal_ _Excitement_ cupcakes." Isabella looked offended.

"Troop 45127, meet Baljeet, Buford Van Stomm, Django Brown, and Isabella Garcia-Shapiro." Phineas introduced. "Baljeet, Buford, Django, and Isabella, meet Madison, Ella, Hannah, Caitlin, Zoe, Ava, and—hey, where's Kendall?"

"Um, Kendall said that her family is on their yearly trip here in the tri-state area; so she had to be with them today." Hannah explained.

Isabella's watch beeped. "Oops, it's time for me to meet with my troop and our 'terrible' _Oatmeal_ _Excitement_ cupcakes."

"It's true!" Buford insisted.

"Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today!" Phineas said. "Let's run a store that sells car washing supplies!"

"Guys, I know what we're gonna do today!" Kendall ran up to her troop mates. "Let's wash cars with these squishy imported sponges that look like SpongeBob, see?"

"Um, only _Phineas_ can say that," Isabella protested, but no one heard her.

"Kendall, what happened to your family thing?" Ava asked. Madison signaled to start walking away from the Flynn-Fletcher house so the boys wouldn't hear their story.

"_CAN-CELLED_! We were eating breakfast at the fancy hotel where they were staying when my 9-year-old sister Katie spilled some cream soda on me. She was like, '_I'm_ so _sorry_!' I forgave her at once and rode up the elevator to their suite to get my backpack. I changed from my pink ballet flats, white pants, and lavender blouse my mom made me wear to my Fireside Girls uniform, camouflage leggings, and red sneakers. My 11-year-old sister Kenzie gave me some money for a cab to get back to _The Pad_ when we were in the lobby. Ashleigh drove us to the _Super Duper Mega Superstore_ and helped me buy soap, rags, sponges, and separate containers to keep them in. I saw some awesome shoes there, but that's not the point. Ashleigh drove back to _The Pad_ and I _ran_ here because Kenzie only gave me enough for one cab ride. _So_, let's go!"

**[A/N: "**_**The Pad**_**" is the apartment where troop 45127 is staying. Ashleigh is their 23-year-old adult chaperone who was a Fireside Girl back in the '90s. Oh, and I couldn't find any last name for Baljeet, although most sources say **_**Patel**_** and two said **_**Rai.**_**] **

"Awesome idea, Kendall!" Zoe's face brightened.

"Wasn't my idea, it was my sister Katie's; she was watching some show called _Big Time Rush_ and they were washing cars and babysitting for money. I picked the car washing suggestion. On a random note, we were freaking out because there were characters named Kendall and Katie. Creepy, right?"

* * *

><p><strong>In the Googolplex Mall parking lot twenty minutes later; after running to <strong>_**Mr. Slushy Dawg**_** for lunch then to **_**The Pad**_** to get the car washing stuff**

Hannah wore a pink snow hat (think of Edith's hat in _Despicable Me_) and held up a sign that said: "**$10** for a Car Wash by Danville's very own _Fireside_ _Girls_ (tips and donations are **accepted**)"

"Oh, how nice!" Linda Flynn, Phineas and Candace's mom, pulled up in front of the washing station. "Where's Isabella? Phineas and Ferb would like to say hi."

Candace analyzed troop 45127, realizing the fact that: "Mom, these aren't the usual Fireside Girls, they're new! The old Fireside Girls are probably participating in Phineas and Ferb's project today which you've GOTTA bust them for!"

"Ma'am, your daughter's _first_ sentence was completely spot-on. I'm Madison, the troop leader; that's Ella, my second-in-command; Caitlin and Hannah, the twin secretaries; Zoe, our advertiser; and Ava and Kendall are both our treasurers-slash-messengers."

Mrs. Flynn and a grumpy Candace got out of the car.

"Candace, honey, Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro, Mrs. Johnson, and I are performing in the Knitting Room; I'll meet you back here at 4:00. Oh, wait; do you girls have _blue chiffon_ cupcakes? Or do you only have _Oatmeal Excitement_?"

"Here's some Blue Chiffon!" Caitlin handed Mrs. Flynn a log.

"We never even _order_ Oatmeal Excitement because it's not very popular." Ella stated.

"Yeah, bye, mom, love you." Candace turned her attention toward troop 45127. "So _this_ is your car wash? No help from Phineas and Ferb _at all_? No free air fresheners, machines, or a singing band?" Ella and Zoe nodded.

"We feel like we really deserve to be Fireside Girls when we do things ourselves," Caitlin stated. "Plus, the last time we operated a machine, we set curtains on fire."

"Do you guys think that if someone saw someone else do really dangerous, but all evidence was gone once the third person came home. Would you believe the first person?"

"We all have our lie detector patches, so we would be able to tell." Ella said nonchalantly. "We _know_ that Phineas and Ferb have some crazy project every day. The headline on the Fireside Girls news website was _Troop 46231 earns thousands of dollars_ a few weeks ago and the article talked about what Phineas and Ferb do."

"Here it is," Ava's iPod touch with a pink case had the Fireside Girls international website on the screen.

**Isabella, Gretchen, Adyson, Ginger, Katie, Holly, and Milly of troop 46231** earned $3,050 to save the star-nosed mole. '_We never could've done it without our friends __**Phineas Flynn**__ and __**Ferb Fletcher**_,' says troop leader Isabella. '_They do amazing out-of-this-world things every day, like traveling through time, finding mummies, transporting to Mars, or becoming pop stars_,' says Adyson. Flynn and Fletcher built troop 46231 a car-washing machine three stories high and as long as seven school buses. '_Phineas and Ferb have helped us Fireside Girls a lot_,' agrees Gretchen. How Flynn and Fletcher do these as 10-year-olds—and minors—is unknown to most Danville citizens. '_I think_ _that their friend Baljeet is cute_," cooed Ginger. Holly, Milly, and Katie shook their heads at Ginger's statement.

"Candace, Phineas and Ferb are _really_ nice." Hannah was washing the sign instead of a car because some bird pooped on it. "We can't use this rag anymore."

"Dr. Zoe says that you should avoid your brothers and have a 'Candace Fun Day' and do all the stuff you like." Zoe pushed her messy bangs out of her eyes.

"You're right! Candace Gertrude Flynn is out! Peace!" Candace walked away from troop 45127, happy. "Oh, hey, Katherine." She passed by Isabella's friend Katie on her way to the entrance. The rest of troop 46231, minus Isabella, was there too.

"HI!" Ginger shouted at troop 45127.

"Hello,"

"Hey,"

"Who are you?"

"I'm Ginger! I like Baljeet! Who are _yooooouuuu_?"

"Hannah, the twin who wears turquoise sneakers,"

"Caitlin, the twin who wears lime green sneakers,"

"Madison, the troop leader who wears purple sneakers,"

"Ella, the Japanese one who wears brown sneakers,"

"Zoe, the bubbly one who wears yellow sneakers,"

"Kendall, the awesome one who wears red sneakers,"

"Ava, the crazy one who wears light pink sneakers. And _you_ are?"

"I'm Gretchen, the troop's leader. We'll, for today only. Adyson, Holly, Ginger, Milly, and Katie are my troop mates."

"Bye, we have more patches to earn!" said Gretchen.

"Bye, we've got money to earn!" Madison said back.

"I'm bored. What can we do now?" Caitlin slouched.

When troop 46231 was out of sight, Ella shouted, "LET'S DANCE!" and turned on the radio.

_I'm Lindana, and I wanna have fun! Wanna, wanna, wanna have fun, fun, fun! _

"NEXT!" Madison covered her ears.

_Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars; I could really use a wish right now, wish right now, wish right no-oo-ow—_

"Excuse, me, girls, I'm going to fire a ray that will eliminate all those car-washing supplies. Okay, when you see a something that looks like a red laser, move the supplies out of the way. Understand?" Doofenshmirtz instructed troop 45127.

"`Kay,"

"Got it,"

"Sure,"

"I usually have this guy named Perry do it, but he's absent today. I don't know, something came up. Here's a walkie-talkie, tell me if you were successful." Doofenshmirtz ran back to _Doofenshmirtz_ _Evil_ _Incorporated_!

* * *

><p><strong>Fifteen minutes later at DEI<strong>

"Time to fire the ray!" Doofenshmirtz cackled evilly. "Girls, I turned on the Inator."

"Affirmative, sir!"

"Just bring me back the other walkie-talkie next time you

_Woof, woof_! Madison's cellphone rang. "Hello,"

"Madison, the pizza I ordered arrived already. Are you gonna be here soon?" Ashleigh was on the other end.

"Yes, yes we are. C'mon, we gotta run,"

When Doofenshmirtz fired the ray, the girls were long gone.

"I guess I'll just fire it at that new store that sells car washing supplies." Doofenshmirtz fired it at Phineas and Ferb's store.

"We got closed down." Buford said simply.

Linda and Candace were driving home from the mall. "MOM, MOM, PHINEAS AND FERB BUILT THIS STORE THAT—and it's gone." She said when they reached the driveway.

* * *

><p><strong>The pad<strong>

"…and we made **$380**!" Madison grinned from ear to ear. Zoe screamed out of joy.

"YEAH! That's troop 45127 for ya. They _never_ disappoint!" Ashleigh clapped her hands.

"We're the best troop in our _country_!" Ella announced.

"So, what was the deal with Kendall?" Hannah tried to remove some pepperoni from her teeth.

"She's with her sisters at Hotel Platypus," Ava sipped some cream soda.

* * *

><p><strong>End Credits segment:<br>Hotel Platypus  
>Suite 2471 <strong>

"So they went back to The Pad. I _still_ have no idea what happened to that walkie-talkie." Kendall told Kenzie (11), Kyra (13), and Kylie (12). Yes, they all have K names like the Kardashians.

"There's no toilet paper!" Katie shouted from the bathroom. Kenzie grabbed a roll of toilet paper.

"Wait! Don't come in here—there's air pollution and toxic waste in here."

Kendall, Kylie Kyra, and Kenzie moaned and covered their noses.

"I'm starting to _smell_ it." Kylie screamed. Kendall started spraying air freshener like crazy. Kyra ran away and Kenzie buried herself under a pillow.

* * *

><p><strong>Ehem…THE END! <strong>

**Thank you SO much for reading, it means a lot to me. This is the longest chapter I have ever written in my entire life. Phew! **


End file.
